ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 25
Grudges Sorrows & Dreams is the 25th Round of the anime adaptation of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo series. Summary The members of the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, discuss the outcome of the fight between Miyata and Mashiba. Takamura assures the foul was on purpose, and states how depressed Ippo is. Aoki believes that revenge will be a good motivator for Ippo, but Takamura and Kamogawa believe otherwise. At the Tōhō Boxing Gym, Mashiba's coach, tells the reporters that Mashiba is not practising due to his injuries. However Mashiba arrives and when asked about the fight, he admits having stepped on Miayata's foot on purpose. The reporters leave criticising him, but Fujii stays behind and talks to him about Ippo. After hearing about Ippo's motivation to win, Mashiba laughs (scaring Fujii) and states he will win no matter who the opponent is. Kimura and Aoki feel relieved when they see a cheerful Ippo punching the sandbag, as they thought he would be feeling bad because of Miyata's fight. However, when Takamura returns, he immediately stops Ippo asking if he had been hitting the bag since he left for roadwork. Kamogawa removes Ippo's glove, revealing a bleeding fist. After taping Ippo's hand, Kamogawa shows him a video of one of Mashiba's fights. While the members of the gym watch the video, Kamogawa points out that Mashiba's weakness is his hitman style which leaves too many openings. As they theorise that by getting closer, Ippo will have a chance, Takamura points out Mashiba's reach advantage. Realising that he can not face the flicker jab from so far away, he begins to lose hope, but is stopped by Kamogawa who reminds him that it is a matter of strength and if he works on his dash, he can get in. Motivated by this, Ippo begins his dash training. After training, Ippo stops at the bakery to see the girl working there. Once in there, he notices that she is not in the cheerful mood she is usually in. Believing she is like that because of Miyata's loss, he says that Mashiba used an illegal move, but she stops him, revealing she is Mashiba's sister. At Takamura's place, Ippo tells him what happened and makes him promise he will not tell anybody. The next day however, it is revealed that Takamura told everything to Aoki and Kimura. They repeatedly tease Ippo about it until he says he is leaving. When he opens the door, Fujii walks in, wanting to share a story about Mashiba and his sister. Fujii explains how Mashiba is fighting for the sake of his sister since their parents' death 3 years ago. Ippo, after hearing the story, still refuses to forgive Mashiba's action and is determined to win the fight. Meanwhile, Mashiba explains to his sister how he does not believe in anyone other than himself, because from the beginning he has always been the one to blame for everything wrong that happens. He says that once he beats Ippo, he will fight for the Japanese title and later take the world title, in order to prove how much he is worth. Manga and Anime differences *In the manga, there was a scene of Kamogawa training Ippo before the scene where he goes to the Yamanaka Bakery. In the anime, this scene was omitted and Ippo is shown to be training by himself. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes